Hey There Delilah
by TheDudeness
Summary: Future fic, one-shot. They can't always be perfect parents; really, it's a series of touch and go. But one specific incident shakes him up for the worse.


_So this is just a sweet little one-shot, a sort of 'what could have happened' thing. Hope you enjoy it, please tell me what you think :)_

* * *

It was one of those days where all's she wanted to do was go home, hide beneath her quilt and stay there until at least tomorrow. However, walking down the street of attached houses behind the blossoming spring trees in New York, she knew that wouldn't be the case.

Getting closer to her home she saw something rather unusual, "hey baby, why are you out here?"

Her eight year-old daughter sat on the stone staircase leaning upon her knees, with a face like thunder. She barely even managed to acknowledge her Mother's presence while mumbling a reply. "Dad said we couldn't go bike riding cos Joanie never turned up"

"Where is she?" Rachel asked. The still face-less child just shrugged before tightening her grip, she was very Rachel when she didn't get her way.

Rachel carefully overstepped her daughter not even bothering to argue with her, upon opening the door a chaotic atmosphere hit her like a ton of bricks; dress up clothes strew down the hallway; an assortment of sippy cups up the stairs.

"Finn?"

The only sound she was met with afterwards, was that of a screaming child. "Finn Hudson, you better not be killing my children!"

"I'm not-I'm not, I promise"

There he was, with that beautiful radiating smile. He came plundering down the stairwell, one little girl in his left arm and a very wiggly baby in his right. He gratefully allowed his wife to take their six month-old son into her arms and pull him tight to her chest, something about Mom was so much more soothing to him. "Should I even question the mess in here?"

"Probably not, you wouldn't get a very precise answer considering I weren't here for the most part of it."

Rachel's facial expression changed dramatically, "where were you?!"

He chuckled lightly, "I was just upstairs... or in the kitchen... or in the utility room" and the list went on. Yes, Finn Hudson wasn't used to the whole 'stay-at-home' Dad scene. He'd never been left alone with the kids for a full day in his life. "It's hard doing all the chores and looking after them" he whimpered so pathetically her face broke in to that long-awaited grin.

"So did you realise all the those times you came home from work and complained about how good it would be to swap lives since I get to stay at home with the kids and play all day was complete BS?"

Finn's head lowered as if it was his Mother scolding him, "yes..." he trailed off. "Did you have fun with Kurt?" he asked changing the subject quickly, Rachel leant up to give him a quick peck before leading him into their large open kitchen down the hall.

"I did" she smiled to herself, "it's nice to wear proper good-looking clothes for a change instead of sweats covered in: spit-up, food and God knows what"

"You look good in anything" he said immediately, knowing if he didn't there was a good chance he'd be getting a cold shoulder for the rest of the night.

Rachel looked up from fastening their son into his high chair beside the island, "don't flatter yourself, Hudson" meeting with the fridge soon after, she began to work like a pro. Rachel mixed together the perfect amount of: pureed, tasteless, and runny fruit into a small translucent blue bowl, she then retrieved a ridiculously tiny plastic spoon from the drawer before closing it with her hip.

"Did you not feed this kid today? or has he just inherited your appetite already?" she wondered aloud quite shocked to see such a small baby gobbling up the food in no time.

Though she wasn't too amused when her husband didn't answer right away, "I did, I mean... _I think I did"_

"You never fed him all day?! are you crazy, did you manage to feed the girls aswell or did you forget that too?" yup, Rachel was pissed. And he only made it worse by mistakenly thinking it was a rhetorical questions. "Delilah come here a minute!" she yelled towards the open door between them and the hallway.

Soon after a very fed-up little girl came strolling in without much of a care, "yes?"

"What did you eat today?" Rachel asked, though her eyes lay upon her soon as she fed him skillfully. Put it this way, if it was Finn doing it, ninety percent would have ended up on the floor and around his mouth by now.

"Umm... I had cereal and rainbow sprinkles and-" glare number one, "milk and an apple and gum-" glare number two, "and crackers and an icicle" oh look, perfectly timed, there's glare number three. "Why? are you and Dad arguing?"

"No-" both answered freakishly on time, "just talking" Rachel finished.

"Okay, well... _whatever"_ and with that she was gone, back to sulking in the front.

Neither of them had managed to notice the fact their middle child had concked out completely on Finns shoulder, not even flinching when he kissed her nose. Hearing Rachel humph a little and smile at her floppy position, made him realise it was okay to talk, "she wouldn't go down for a nap before- decided being two years-old that she's way too much of a big girl for naps"

"Well that's not much of a surprise... she's stubborn already" Rachel smiled. "By the way, where's Joanie?"

Joanie their babysitter cancelled last-minute earlier in the day, she was meant to help Finn out with the kids since he had to drop by work for a little while, though that was soon put on hold. As he explained to his wife.

"Why didn't you just call me and I would have come home."

"I wanted you to have a good time with Kurt... you need a break, besides-" he said, now looking at the smiley baby in his chair, "we had fun didn't we?" he asked in a very different tone; light and babyish.

The little boy grinned wildly and let out a murmur in place of a giggle, he was such a beautiful child: wide chocolate-brown eyes, a small tuft of matching coloured fluff on his head and perfectly pink lips adorably small. He was a very happy child, not like his to big sisters had been at that age.

"That funny Connor?" Rachel cooed hovering over him with an irresistible grin, he was definitely a Mommy's boy and had been since day one. "Such a cutey" Rachel quipped, bopping his nose and walking away to place the bowl in the sink.

_"Daddddd!"_

_"Whattttt?"_ Finn mocked in return. The ever so Grumpy Delilah came pacing back into the kitchen, "what's with the pout?"

"I'm not pouting. Now Mommy's home, can we go bike riding like you said?"

He found it quite funny how she knew to butter them up, when she wanted something, it was: Mommy and Daddy, otherwise it was just a lacking: Mom or Dad. Delilah had prematurely reached her teenage years and Finn was trying to shake her out of it, she looked like Rachel; she had matching long brunette hair, wide eyes like her baby brothers, but her Fathers nose.

"I don't know sweetie, I have some-"

"But you promised!" she snapped, stomping her foot helplessly.

Rachel, finding it highly amusing how Finn could become so intimidated by such a small girl, let out a giggle under her breath and she cleaned up Connor, "don't start having a tantrum Lya, I don't think your Father can cope any longer..."

"But Dad said we could go! you never keep your promises! ever!" she screeched before running out of the room like the drama queen she is.

The cold truth was that Delilah was partly right; either Finn was at work (he'd been a fire fighter for many years but since they now have three young children he wanted something safer and so he was taking night classes to become a teacher) or he was helping with Maisy and Connor. "You should take her..." Rachel burst his bubble, he looked up to see her swaying from side to side with their little boy snuggled against her chest, his head resting on her shoulder.

"I think she's starting to resent me..."

"She could never resent you Finn, you're her Father. But you really do need to put more time aside for her, she's just at that age where she wants everyone on her beck and call"

He never really understood Rachel's sayings of quotes, but this time he ignored it, since he figured it out for himself. "But we can't always be on her 'beck and call', she just needs to learn that"

"She's eight years-old Finn, and with a toddler and a baby to also look after, we probably _don't_ give her enough attention..." she was right. And he hated it.

Finn quickly looked down at the sleeping girl still comatose in his arms, if he didn't have her then it was Connor, a thing he was only recognising now. Delilah wasn't planned, she was that surprise baby most couples have as their first child to christen the brood, Maisy however was long-awaited, it took them nearly three years to conceive her so when they finally did, things changed greatly.

And ironically, their youngest Connor, was also a surprise. But he was the best surprise they could have ever asked for, well that and their first. They decided now with two daughters and a son it was time to end admit their family was complete... well, that and Nemo the countless times replaceable gold-fish (though the kids didn't know that).

"You're right... I'll take her out then."

Before he could turn away fully, she stopped him with her voice, "if you put her down for another fifteen minutes, when you get ready she'll be awake and I can put Connor in the stroller"

He loved it when they did that; Rachel would push the baby slowly behind them, keeping an eye on the awe inspired Maisy picking flowers where she probably shouldn't be, he would ride slightly ahead with a giggly Delilah and allow her to ramble on about next to nothing, but it was the best feeling there was.

"Sure" he smiled his half-smile. Once the two year-old was placed firmly between the wall of pillows on their huge bed, he could quickly shower and change in the adjoining bathroom. Luckily he didn't have to do the dire task of waking her up, since as soon as the door opened, an unusually happy little girls head, popped up from under the oversized quilt. Her sandy blonde hair resembling that of a lion's mane.

"Hello Gorgeous!" he squealed excitedly, picking her up from the bed as she rubbed her eyes in a cute way. "Are you ready to go for a walk, huh?"

"Go outside?" she asked gently nuzzling her elbow on his shoulder to lean upon.

"Yup, go outside"

Their small-lived conversation died when a loud wail could be heard coming from his little boys lips, "Connor sad?" Maisy asked as they left the room, still in her Fathers arms. She had currently met with the questions asking stage, something Finn was relieved to get out of with their first, Delilah however could probably talk more than Rachel which at one point he never thought was possible for anyone to do.

Descending down the stairs, he could see a very fussy Connor causing trouble for his Mother as she tried to strap him into his conserved strolled seat facing her. "Sssh baby, I know you're not happy" she muttered to him repeatedly.

Getting to the bottom step he watched Rachel stick his blue pacifier in his mouth which he began to greedily suck on, within mille seconds his eyes drooped closed and his little fists balled up, clenching his ivory blanket Grandma Carole purchased for him back when he was born. It was almost too cute. "Mommy!" he winced at his daughter's voice practically screaming into his ear as she realised her Mother was finally home.

Rachel gasped, "you're awake! did you have a nice nap?" she said taking her gratefully onto her hip.

"I sleeped"

"I know you did, I missed you today..." her voice lowered as she Eskimo kissed the little girl. "Shall we go for a walk?"

"Walk!"

"Glad someone's happy" Finn chuckled pointing out Connors wrinkling nose and opening mouth since his pacifier had accidentally fallen out. Quick fixing the moment, he took the stroller handles and proceeded to carry it strongly out of the front door, passing Delilah on the stairs and carrying him to the bottom where he planted it firmly on the side-walk.

Finn waited as his wife changed her high heals to more comfortable sandals and helped Maisy with her own. "Are we going somewhere?" Delilah finally grumbled, trying not to look too bothered.

Finn, playing along, looked up just slightly, "maybe... do you want to?"

The atmosphere was quiet, a distant breeze fluttered now and then, but apart from that, it was simply stunning. "Uhh... it depends"

"On what?"

"Where are we going?" she said loud and clear, sitting up to meet eyes with her devilishly grinning Father. She knew that look all to well, it was his smile, the one only Daddy did when he was up to something. "We're going on a bike ride aren't we?!" she yelled, jumping up off the staircase.

"...Maybe" played on his tongue.

But that didn't stop Delilah. "Yes! I'm gonna go get my bike!" she exclaimed running back into the house right past her Mother and Sister.

"Did I do good little boy?" Finn hummed to the baby, swaying in and out of consciousness in his stroller. He gently fluttered his eye lashes a couple of times before allowing the corners of his lips to be seen around his pacifier, "I'll take that as a yes"

"Daddy you have to come get your own, it's too heavy for me to get out of the closet!" Finn heard the eldest child shout from inside the house.

Soon after, Rachel's head popped out from behind the front door, "go help her, I'll be out now" and so he did, running up the steps excitedly. When he returned, holding the two bikes, his wife stood neatly beside the stroller, cooing over their son like always; as Maisy touched everything and anything being the toddler she is.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I've been ready for the past day" Delilah remembered to add. "But it's okay... we're going now"

"Good to know..."

Delilah's bike was nearly bigger than her, so he found it highly adorable how she struggled to climb on it and sit balanced until they where ready to leave. Fortunately she didn't have to wait long. "Come on! let's go"

"Okay-okay, chillax"

"Chillax? that's the stupidest word I've ever heard" being Rachel's miniature dopple ganger, she wasn't afraid to say what she thought. She carried on to explain how silly it was as they rode slowly to the end of the street, just warming up. "-And that is why you should never use the word 'chillax' ever, never, _ever_ again."

He had sort of zoned out half way through their conversation since he couldn't help but keep looking back at the others; Rachel was holding Maisy's right hand in her left, the other delicately pushing Connor as he snoozed, he admired how the littlest girl waved to their neighbours like it was the best thing in the world, it was so cute.

"Are you listening? I thought you wanted to talk to me..."

Where did that come from? "I always want to talk to you, Lya. Why would you ever think different?"

"...Because You never speak to me anymore; you come home from work, and it's either too late or you go straight to Connor cos he's crying and Moms trying to feed Maisy though she's being naughty and won't eat, or Mom's doing work and you're tired so you go straight to bed; or you give Maisy a bath while Mom feeds Connor; or Mom's rocking Connor to sleep while talking on the phone and Maisy's crying cos she wants her attention and so you go straight to her..."

He'd never felt so bad in all of his life. How come he had never saw any of this before? discreetly sucking back the tears in his eyes, the grown man turned his head as they rode along side by side, "I'm sorry" was all he could say, no other words meant more.

Delilah ignored him for a moment, but not purposely, she thought up the pro's and con's over the situation. "It's okay-"

"No, it's not... I really am sorry" he cut her off, guiltily.

She was quiet, too quiet for Delilah Hudson. "My friend said to me when her brother was born that everybody forgot about her, even her Mom forgot her birthday. She said that would happen to me now that I have a little sister and a little brother, and I told her it wouldn't... it hasn't"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first you guys never forgot my birthday..." she smiled at him, "and Mom still makes sure I'm the only one who gets to go shopping with her, so it's just us and not the babies" he always assumed that it was just because they would probably cut their trip short by becoming restless and crying, but she was right "and every Friday you still bring a bag of sugar-mints home... just for me"

He humphed, "you like those, don't you?"

"Mhmm I love them, shall I tell you a secret?" she grinned wickedly, her voice becoming much lower. Finn nodded enthusiastically, happy she was willing to share something other than a frown, "every weekend when I tell you I ate them all... that wasn't necessarily true"

"Aha I knew it!" he chuckled loudly, "so where are they? spill the beans- or shall I say mints?"

_"Dadddd!"_ she sighed, smiling brightly, her chin turned inwards and her cheeks blushed, "I have exactly one-thousand-seven-hundred and twenty-three mints hid in a clear candy bag in my desk drawer..."

Finn choked a soft laugh, "exactly one-thousand-seven-hundred and twenty-three mints?"

"Yup, I counted" she was so proud.

"I feel slightly betrayed-"

_"Dadddd!"_

"No, my baby girl has betrayed me, what next? did you lie about Maisy knocking over the vase too?"

Though he genuinely wasn't expecting it, her eyes fell to the moving ground below them telling him he was right, "Delilah Charlotte Hudson!" but she giggled, his sweet and playful voice told her it was okay to do so. "How?"

"Mom said I weren't allowed to play with the soccer ball in my room and so I had to go outside, on the way there however, I may have accidentally dropped it on the vase..."

"You just 'dropped' it?"

She could never hold her own water, "okay-okay, I kicked it, happy?!"

"Your Mom's gonna kill you" Finn sang teasingly, "only if she finds out though" he winked.

"Daddy!" they suddenly heard a very familiar voice yell, both of them put their legs on the pavement, holding the bike's between their legs. Soon after, Maisy came toddling between them looking for some attention, probably because they could now see Rachel soothing a very annoyed Connor in her arms. "I bike?"

"Don't be silly Maisy, you don't even have a bike!"

"I bike." this time it was more of a demand. Before she could ask again, Finn grabbed her by the waist and pulled the newly excited little girl onto his lap.

"Finn Hudson, if you are doing what I think you're doing, stop now." he heard his wife scold as she met up with them. Finn turned his head towards Rachel who and smiled like an innocent little boy would do, "she's perfectly safe, besides, I'll only ride to the end of the street-"

"No Finn! I really couldn't care for a trip to the ER with an injured two year-old"

"Please Rach... pretty please..." he thought she was changing her mind, but as soon as she stubbornly shook her head again, his smile flopped. He leant back slightly to show Maisy who was tucked away against his shirt, "look at this face- can you really be cold-hearted enough to say no?" she really hated it when he did that. Thirty seconds later and Finn had successfully got his way... like always. And he could accept Rachel's annoying comments she would shout every now and then;'hold her tighter, Finn' and 'you will be the one explaining her injuries to the Doctor'.

"Go faster Dad! you're so slow"

"No, because if I do go faster, your Mom really will kill me."

"Ugh, but this is so boring, even Mom has caught up with us"

"-Hey! I heard that" Rachel sniped coming up beside Delilah's free side. "Go ahead if you don't like it"

"Are you trying to get rid of me? because I wouldn't be surprised..." she said, muttering the last part under her breath. Before either of them could speak she sped off like lightening, road grit flaying in all directions from the tires.

Rachel took her place, getting closer to Finn as he peddled as a steady pace, "do you think she hates us?"

"Of course she doesn't hate us... just really dislikes us right now"

She wasn't at all amused by Finn's attempt to be comical, "what did she say to you?"

"Nothing much, honestly, I thought it went quite well... obviously, I was wrong"

Rachel sighed, "well just lately, she changes like the wind"

"I hope you know she's going to be a horrible teenager."

"Finn! you can't say that about our daughter... but yah, you're probably right" Rachel said, lowering her voice. She peeked down to Connor now safely strapped back into his stroller, sleeping comfortably; little bubbles slipping out of his mouth; his overly loved blanket tucked around his cheek for comfort.

"I don't know what to do though, she-"

_"Daddy!"_ a gurgled scream came from nowhere. It definitely wasn't Maisy like usual, and there was not another child in sight. Finn's face broke into sheer panic immediately, he practically threw Maisy at his wife before peddling off in search of a now out of sight Delilah.

"Lya where are you?!" he yelled back looking around. Suddenly, small whimpers could be heard from up ahead, he stopped nearest a ruby-red car, dropping the bike like change out of his pocket. Finn ran a few more metres before he could see his eldest child's bright pink and black bike poking out from behind another silver car to the left.

"D-D-Dad..." she gasped struggling to catch her breath.

There was no visible injury, just this timid little girl struggling to breathe on the side-walk. He ran over and crouched in front of her, taking her hands in his own, "what's wrong sweetie? tell me what it is."

But instead Delilah's lips began to guppy like a fish, as if she couldn't get the words out. It was only when introduced a tinge of grey and her lips if he looked closely, where almost turning purple, that he grabbed her manically and began to rub strong, hard circles on her back. "Come on Lya, breathe for me" he chanted almost shaking her in frustration.

Rachel caught up a minute later and looked absolutely horrified when she saw her little girls facial expression of pure pain, alas she's started to allow air into her lungs again, but her pupils where now dilated, her lips blood-red and her cheeks blotchy and not right. "What happened?!" she panicked placing Maisy on the ground and putting the stroller to the side.

She went up in front of her husband and slid her hand up her daughters back, "I don't know, I just found her like this- she couldn't breathe" he said tearily, breaking Rachel's heart. They stood there in silence, just listening the their daughters wheezy breaths, "Delilah?"

The girl just grumbled an odd amount of non-understandable rubbish before tearing her head away from her Dad's shoulder, "I-I'm sor-ry" she hiccupped, allowing the barriers to break. In no time, floods of tears where scrolling down her face, not helping her breathing at all. "I didn't mean it..."

"Mean what, baby?" Finn cooed, taking the light approach.

"My shoe lace got tangled on the pedal so I fell off the back of my bike-"

"Then you couldn't breathe?"

Delilah nodded pitying herself before tightening the grip on her Fathers neck, "you've just knocked the wind out of yourself honey" Rachel told leaning up to give her a wanted kiss.

"I never fall off my bike Dad..."

Now Finn laughed at that, the little girl was more concerned with the fact she broke her straight record of never falling from the bike than that only a few minutes ago she couldn't breathe. He planted a big sloppy kiss on her cheek, not caring for her lazy squirms. "It happens... do you feel okay?"

"My chest hurts a little bit"

"That's normal, it's just a bit strained. Do you think you could ride your bike back?"

Delilah flat-out refused, shaking her head profusely (looks like there would be no more bike riding for a while) "I can't, I don't want to"

"That's okay, we'll uhh-" he looked to Rachel for ideas, except the grown woman was too busy trying to breathe herself since she'd worked herself up so much. The woman passed a flat smile before shaking out the nerves, "I'll hold yours and push the stroller, all's the have to do is take the pink one, and it's much lighter"

Finn nodded gratefully, he already knew he wouldn't be letting go of the little girl for quite a while. "Maisy come here a second" he directed at the toddler who was quite happy spotting butterflies and smelling flowers in her own world. She was definitely on the happier side of their three children right now. Maisy stumbled over and strategically avoided her baby brothers stroller knowing her Mother could very well make her hold it, which is exactly what she didn't want to do. So instead she smiled cutely up at her Dad, knowing he would melt like butter.

Over thirty minutes later they'd managed to get back home with only one more kissable booboo from Maisy since she decided it would be fun to stick her finger on the tip of an iron gate just to see what it felt like. Delilah was still uncomfortably tossing around in her Father's arms, most likely pained by her fall. And little Connor had slept through the whole incident and the walk home... to their relief.

"Daddy, my hip hurts..." she grumbled into his neck as they stood in the hallway removing shoes and wott-not, next thing she felt was her Mothers cold hand pulling up her shirt from behind then the sounds of gasps filling the air. A blotchy blood bruise powdered her skin about the side of Maisy's hand in all.

"Oh baby girl you had some fall, didn't you"

Rachel quickly shuffled the now removed car seat from the stroller, into the living room near the doorway. She then followed on towards the kitchen where she pulled out blue gel pack from the freezer and whipped around to where her husband stood swaying with Delilah near the kitchen island. Rachel gently lifted the shirt back up and tucked it away from the area before slowly placing the pack down, even though she yelped in pain.

"Mommy stop!" she cried repeatedly, "stop Mommy! it hurts"

"I know baby, I know" she soothed moving around her husband to kiss the little girls forehead over and over as she rested on his shoulder.

Finn took over, holding the gel pack as he swayed gently from side to side, hushing in her ear every now and then. He stayed there quietly leaving Rachel to check on the other two since they where both unusually quiet which meant someone was up to something. "Are you okay Princess?"

"Mmmm" her relaxed, belated reaction came nearly a whole minute later. He knew by the fact she was slumped in his arms like Maisy had been hours earlier that she had fallen into a well needed sleep, and so he turned as gently as possible not wanting to break her and left to go up the stairs. disappearing completely.

* * *

"You know, she'll be okay if you leave her..."

It had been two hours, Rachel fed the two youngest and bathed them both. One was now safely snoring softly in his crib while the other was contempt scribbling on some paper in her pyjamas against the coffee table in the living. And Finn had been gone the whole time. She decided to leave him though, mostly because she had never seen him so scared and assumed he needed some time to sort himself out.

However, when she came to look for him he was not in their room, nor the study. Instead she found him in Delilah's room, curled up beside her, his big, protective arm wrapped around her petite frame, keeping her safe as she always felt in the same position.

"I don't want to though"

Rachel inched forward, through the silence. She lowered herself onto the bed and delicately pulled one leg up and pushed it under her other. She allowed her hand to play with the bumps of the little girls legs under the quilt as she slept. "I was scared too..."

"She couldn't breathe Rachel. Like- what if she couldn't start again? what would have happened?"

Rachel paused. She slithered her hand into Finn's and softly used the pad of her thumb to rub the back of his hand, "...but she did Finn"

"-I'm a bad Father." he replied straight away. But two could play that game. "-No you're not! don't you dare say that Finn, you are the best type of Dad there is"

"But she couldn't breathe Rachel! her lips went purple and she couldn't breath, she was one step away from-"

"Don't you dare!" she scolded, not necessarily angry at him, just what he was thinking, "things happen Finn, God- I'm the one who dropped Connor when he was only two weeks old, accidents happen. He's okay now isn't he?"

Finn with his eyes wavering on Delilah's peaceful place, smiled hardly, "well he does cry a lot..." she playfully pinched his hand while feigning a look of disgust, but she was quite relieved that he seemed to be joking again. "Everything you say is right, _I know that..._ but, she couldn't breathe Rachel, and I could do nothing about it."

Rachel changed around and lay on the other side of their daughter, facing Finn, their hands still intertwined. "Remember when she was around a year old-" she said, taking his attention, "and you where in that huge fire at the new Ryerson building..." crappy electrics and one huge building, equalled one huge fire. "And I got a call-" her voice choking up slightly, "and... they told me you where in hospital because- because you couldn't breathe"

He hated himself even more being honest, mostly because he was watching his wife give such a pained description even though the incident felt like forever ago. "I remember"

"And when I got there, they had you wrapped in all kinds of gauzes with burns bigger than my hand, you had a tube down your throat and a heart monitor attatched to your chest..."

"I'm sorry..."

She hushed him before carrying on, wanting to finish her point though finding it incredibly difficult with the visuals in her head, "you had to have that tube for _three whole days_, because you couldn't breathe. Now imagine what happened to Delilah times seventy-two hours, seeing one of the people you love most suffer and not be able to do anything about it" she gasped, her eyes watering profusely.

"I'm so sorry..."

"So what I'm trying to say is, even though I felt awful watching the scene unravel... I can accept what happened, because I know what it feels like, and I have accepted that sometimes... there's nothing you can do to stop it" he hated when she was right. Which was pretty much always. "And you're not a bad Father Finn; you drove her all the way to Ohio when she was too sick to fly with us even though it was in the middle of a snow storm and less than two days before Christmas" she grinned.

They sat in silence, not entirely sure how long, but it was nice. "I love you"

"I love you too."

"However-" Rachel began to sit up as he spoke, "I think we better get downstairs, it's been nearly half an hour and we haven't heard a peep from Maisy"

"Good point" Rachel giggled, leaning over to pull him up with her. Though they stopped; opposite each other. He then carried on to passionately kiss her as if it was there last, his tongue dancing with hers, their plump lips sucking on each others. And without a single word, they left... not forgetting to make a quick stop at their room first.

* * *

And a few chapters later in their story... they broke the closed off brood with baby boy number two. And Delilah loved it.


End file.
